The Lonely Man
by sweetangel202
Summary: So let's do a twist. Instead of it being Carlisle to die, Esme dies while trying to save Bella life. Carlisle is left heart broken and depress. When the pain get's to be too much, will he end it? It's up to the Cullen kid's to save their fathers life, but will it be a enough? No love is strong like Carlisle and Esme's.


Carlisle Pov

There's no life without her. She was my everything. My whole life. She will always have a part of me with her. No one could replace my love. She had a smile that could make a crying man smile, she had a laugh that was so beautiful that it made you happy, and her love was magic that hit you like wind. She was the greatest women on earth. My wife, shall I never take my wedding ring off because I will always belong to you.

But she gone now.

If only I could of gotten there in time or didn't turn my back for three seconds. She could of been alive today. I could of saved her and she would of been okay.

"Carlisle she wasn't as strong as everybody else." Edward has been reading my thoughts.

"You call my wife weak?" I hiss.

He shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant. Carlisle there's nothing you could of done. Aro had his mind set on who was the first one he was going to take out on his own. Saving her, may of had you losing your life and letting Esme live with the pain. You know she couldn't of took that."

"I've lived in this world for too long now." I said. "It's best for it to happen to me then her. I would die a million times for her."

I stared at my wife's ashes. Her wedding ring was the only thing that didn't burn somehow. I gently pick up the diamond, remembering that day I got it for her. I made sure I pick the biggest diamond they had for my Esme. She fuss about how I spoiled her too much, but of coarse she never complain about the ring. Specially since I had our names carved on the inside of them both.

_Carlisle + Esme = Forever_

I don't think I can live without her. She meant so much to me. This cannot be how it ends. I cannot say goodbye to my wife, the one who I've waited so long to have. I can't do this. I need my Esme.

"Let's go home Carlisle, we'll bury her ashes when your more ready for it." Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

I kneeled on the ground to her ashes. "I can't, I can't leave her."

"I'm sorry Carlisle." Edward told me. "She lived a good life."

"She died trying to save your wife." I growled.

It happen so fast. Alice was pin down to the ground by Felix. I quickly left Esme side and tackle him to the ground, thinking my wife would just follow my side. But she didn't. I held Felix down until Sam chewed his head off. I turn around to see Aro dirty hands on my wife neck. Bella was a mile of a way, she had been thrown by Aro. I quickly went over to save my wife when Jane's evil powers hit me and I was on my knees in the most terrible pain.

"Sorry old friend." Aro had smirk evilly.

And then it happen. He rip off my wife beautiful head and threw her in the fire pit of hell. Her last words, more like a whisper, was a I love you Carlisle. And all I could do was choke out an I love you Esme. Jane let me go and I wish Bella and Edward would of let Aro killed me right there.

I stood up and blew a kiss to my lovely. I started to walk back to the house with the others. Everyone giving a "I'm sorry for you lost" or a "She was a good women, she'll be miss dearly" to me. I didn't want to hear it. In my head, Esme somehow still here. She has effected everyone life somehow. Staring at our house was just too hard. She had build it and decorate it. It felt so empty without her in it, giving her special little touches. Even her garden, look like it died it self. Esme never had time to garden anymore when Renesmee came. I miss the beautiful roses, mostly because they were Esme favorites.

I ignored everyone that came my way. I didn't feel like talking or showing my face. I went straight to my office and lock the door. I wasn't planning coming out of there for a while. I sat down in my chair, remembering when Esme would come sit on my lap while I did work. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I look at the window, holding her wedding ring in my hand, and started to cry dry tears.

Alice Pov

We said goodbye to our friends and thank them for coming and helping. The fight for Renesmee ended with shatter hearts and dried tears. Myself even lost someone very important to me, my Jasper. I miss him already. I try to keep reminding my self to be strong for my family. Jasper wouldn't of wanted me to shed tears or lose it. I must do it for him and just remember our good times we had together. My family needs me and I need them.

"We'll always be here for you Alice." Edward turn to me.

I smiled some. "Thank you."

We went back inside to hear the tears of Carlisle. I can't imagine how he must feel right now. Esme was his entire world. He lived everyday to give her as much love as he could to her. Maybe he'll find someone like Esme, cheer him up a bit and make him happy.

"I wouldn't count on that Alice." Edward said. "He has his mind straight, everyday he going to live sad and lonely until he can get Esme back somehow."

"What are we going to do?" Rose ask.

"We just have to be there for him. Cheer him up and try to be a family again." I spoke.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice we know your hurting too, take some time for yourself also. You just lost Jasper and it's okay to be upset."

"I know." I nodded. "But he would of wanted me to be strong, and that's something I'm going to do for him and all of us."

"That's a good way to think of it." Bella smiled.

I nodded my head again and right there I had a vision.

_He had been crying for days. Losing her was too hard. Seeing her be put in the ground was just enough for him. He couldn't do it anymore. Leaving them a note, telling them how much he loves them and will miss him. Then he leaves. He goes straight to the airport. _

_"I'll be there soon my love." He whispers to sky as the plane get's ready to fly off. _

_He takes one look of everything. Enjoying the last moments of Earth before he leaves. He goes to Italy and straight to the Volturi. He begs them, on his knees, to take him too. _

_"If that's what you want." Aro smiled like a child who just got a new toy. _

_He takes his hands and puts it around his neck. He held back by two guards. Aro been waiting a life for this, to destroy the Cullen Clan has been his biggest plan ever. _

_"Any last words?" Aro asks him. _

_"I love you Esme." He says. _

_And then with one snap, his head off and his body is burn in fire. _

Bella Pov

Alice gasp. "Carlisle going to go to the Volturi and have him self killed!"

We look at each other with shock faces. Carlisle can't go kill him self! What would we do without him? We already lost Esme and Carlisle is the family leader. We would be lost without him.

Honestly, I feel terrible for what happen to Esme. Aro had his hands on my neck and threw me cross the battle field. He was coming straight towards me and I was trying to get up to fight him back. But that's when Esme step in and tackle Aro to the ground. They fought and growled at each other. I've never heard Esme growled before, I've actually never seen her so upset. She took out Aro the best she could, but it wasn't enough. He was just stronger then what Esme was. He had his hands on her neck and before I could reach her, he had snap her head off.

The pain in Carlisle face is something that will haunt me forever.

"Well." Rosalie broke the silence of all of us. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." My husband answered.

"I'm sorry guys, if I only got there in time or.."

Emmett cut me off. "There's nothing you could of done Bella, Esme kind of put her self in a bad situation. She knew there would of been no way she could of took Aro down by her self."

"It's my fault." Edward said.

"It's not your fault Edward." Alice try to convince him.

Edward sighed. "I could hear her thoughts a mile away. She knew I can't live without Bella and she couldn't lose me. Esme put her self in danger to save Bella to save me."

We didn't speak. It all made sense now. Esme knew Edward couldn't live without me. She knew he would of gotten himself killed if I died.

"She just didn't think about Carlisle, how he would feel at the moment. Her first reaction was to help Bella to keep her alive for me." Edward finish.

Emmett stood up. "We are in for some big trouble."

**What do you think? Comment or share any ideas that I could do! Thanks guys;) **


End file.
